


Wish Complete

by JadedAngelRising



Series: Prue/Andy Family Series [4]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Andy's wish is finally complete...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Complete

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So, here’s the fourth and final one-shot in this series! I’d like to thank didemi for helping me with the opening of this scene. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! Love ya, ~Jaded}

The weeks since their wedding had gone by in such a blur, that Prue was honestly having a hard time keeping track of what happened when.

Life had been moving on as usual around the Manor, even with the afterglow of the wedding slowly fading away. 

Prue and Andy were finding that married life wasn't much different from engaged life, or even dating life.

Aside, of course from the fact that they wouldn't be going home to separate houses after a date.

Still, the rings sitting on her ring finger left a subtle, comfortable weight that was hard to ignore.

That meant they were one now, even though it had felt that way for years it was official now.

Due to the hectic nature of their lives at the moment, Prue had hardly kept track of other things either.

The weeks since their wedding had blown by in a blur of sorts, and it was almost hard to believe they had been married for a month and a half.

Prue pulled herself out of her thoughts as she pulled into the driveway, she was picking Andy up for lunch.

She had skipped breakfast that morning, and was starting to feel particularly unwell.

Thankfully Andy didn't take long to emerge from the manor, and they were on their way to lunch in no time.

“How’s your day been?” Andy had taken it upon himself to start asking her that everyday. 

And although Prue always gave the same answer she was starting to think he just enjoyed watching the mild flash of irritation cross her face.

Little things like that had been irrationally irritating her lately, and although she just attributed it to the stress of her job it was becoming increasingly concerning.

Finally as she pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, she answered him. “It’s been long, as usual but I suppose I can’t complain.”

He smirked a bit, watching the way her nose twitched with her answer. 

He knew that meant he had hit that nerve that had only popped up the last few weeks or so.

If he was being completely honest he found it entirely too adorable when she got irritated over these little things.

As they settled at their table, and glanced over their menus he had to again, wonder what had gotten into her lately.

He looked up at her, a frown quickly claimed his face as he watched the color drain from hers.

She blinked rapidly for a moment, then stood up far too quickly.

Black spots popped in her field of vision for a second, before everything went completely black.

When she woke up, Andy’s concerned face was the first thing she saw.

Followed by the completely white washed hospital room, and the nurse just coming in the door to check on her.

“Oh good, you’re awake. We took some blood when you first arrived, with your husband’s permission of course.

You’ll be happy to know that your only issue is a case of anemia that will be fixed easily with daily iron supplements.”

Prue nodded lazily, she felt as though she had slept far too long and woke up completely exhausted.

She glanced over at Andy again, who now sported a huge smile and her eyebrow quickly raised in question.

He just shook his head, laughing quietly as the nurse checked her vitals.

“You’ll also be happy to know the baby is okay, not the least bit effected by this.”

Andy’s laughter had him doubled over the second Prue’s eyes bugged, and she choked on the water she had been drinking.

“Baby?” It was obvious Prue had no idea what had been discovered while she was unconscious.

“Yes, you’re pregnant.” The way the nurse said it, so matter of fact made Prue’s head hurt.

“I’m pregnant…” For a moment her vision swam and it took a second to realize she was crying.

“Andy, are you okay with this?” Her teary gaze met his amused one, he only smiled pulling her into a hug.

It was all the answer she needed, and thankfully the shock began to wear off soon after.

“Now that you’re awake we’d like to get an ultrasound done, we’ll be able to tell you more after that.”

Of course Prue agreed, still sort of unable to believe this was happening. She was pregnant, and they were about to see the baby.

They brought the machine in and got everything prepped, while Prue internally began to freak out.

She wasn't ready for this! She wasn't sure she’d ever be ready for something this big with the life she had.

“This might be a bit cold,” the nurse warned as she squeezed the blue gel out onto Prue’s lower abdomen.

And she hadn't been wrong, it was cold enough to make the brunette flinch slightly.

Then the wand was on her stomach, and the pressure of it was sort of driving her crazy.

It felt uncomfortable, with the way the nurse was pressing down but she didn’t feel up to complaining.

Her mind was still reeling, and it only got worse when the nurse opened her mouth again.

“Actually, I believe I see two heartbeats here,” Prue could barely keep herself from instantly bursting into tears at that news.

She hadn't dared to look at Andy yet, because surely his reaction would be nothing but joy.

Then, the nurse turned the sound on, and the two little heartbeats filled the room instantly.

Prue’s gaze immediately snapped over to the screen, where the two tiny beings could be seen.

They were so small, but that noise was so immensely beautiful. Prue couldn't help but smile, even if she was crying.

“I’m assuming you want pictures printed,” She nodded quickly her gaze sliding away from the screen to glance over at her husband.

“Twins, Andy… And they’re so small and ours.” It was a surprise that it had taken that long for it to really sink in.

Those were their tiny humans to protect, and love for the rest of their lives. 

“I think we’re in trouble Prue, I mean… Just think of all the trouble these two will get in to.”

Twins, magical twins no less half Whitelighter, half witch. Only time would tell what powers they had, but Prue was getting gray hairs just thinking about it.

“Oh, we are so screwed,” Prue could already see the magical temper tantrums. Orbing out of their cribs, to god knows where!

Soon after the ultrasound, they were released with an extensive list of things for Prue to avoid.

And several adorably fuzzy black and white pictures of their gummy bears.

When they got home, Prue mindlessly dropped the paperwork and pictures on the kitchen table as she headed for the fridge.

They had missed lunch and she was starving, while she was busy rooting around in the fridge two loud gasps erupted from behind the door.

Her head shot up immediately, and she came face to face with two very excited sisters.

“I knew you had been acting strange!” Of course, Phoebe always the blunt one.

“Yeah well, I thought it was just the stress you know? I obviously didn't think that was happening.”

Her mind was still running a mile a minute, but the more she looked at the pictures the quicker she was coming around.

The moment was short lived though, when a demon shimmered in instantly throwing fireballs.

That adrenaline rush that usually came with something like this, quickly turned to panic.

Demons meant danger, and Prue wasn't sure she was quite yet ready for that.

Regardless, she followed her sister dutifully into the conservatory as they dodged the fireballs.

Piper had tried freezing him, but he quickly broke out of it aiming a fireball right at Prue.

She tried to redirect it using her powers, but apparently they weren't working with her at the moment.

She barely had time to get out of the way, but knew she would at best be grazed by the fireball.

When she felt no immediate pain, Prue glanced down at herself only to see the bluish purple shield fading.

Phoebe was quick to throw a nearby knife at the demon, landing it right in the chest.

The demon exploded, leaving no trace of its existence as Piper and Prue clambered up from the floor.

“What the hell was that?” Prue watched the way Piper’s eyes widened as she examined her.

“I, guess they don't want mommy to get hurt.” It was pretty impressive that her unborn children could already use magic.

Yet, also slightly concerning if they were this powerful now… How powerful would they be outside the womb?

The months went by in a quiet sort of chaos, Prue was finally in her last weeks of pregnancy.

Any day now they could meet the little ones, and her anxiousness was only outweighed by the severe need to see her toes again.

The nursery had been finished just the week before, and now all they had to do was wait.

Which was proving much more difficult than she had ever thought possible.

She had tried keeping herself busy, but it only seemed to further her slip into insanity waiting for the end of this pregnancy.

Piper had taken it upon herself to keep Prue distracted, so she often found herself riding around with her when she had errands to run.

Or they would go for walks, or to the movies and it had become a daily thing to be out in the garden tending to the new flowers that were blooming for summer.

This last week had been particularly rough though, her body just seemed to be done with this whole situation.

So it didn’t surprise her, when the contractions had started up a day ago.

They had been barely noticeable at first, and hours slipped by without much of anything changing.

Then, early this morning they were so intense they had woken her up and she was unable to go back to sleep.

“Andy, wake up,” he rolled over and glanced at her with severe sleepy eyes.

“I need you to go get Piper and Phoebe, I think its time.” His eyes popped open pretty quickly at that, and he dressed before leaving the room to wake her sisters.

Although she had been prepared for this, it was still a bit of a shock to be in the middle of it and still be so calm.

Of course, the pain was intense but it was easy to block out when compared with the intense worry in Piper’s eyes when she appeared in the doorway.

Phoebe looked like a scared child as she peeked around Piper’s shoulder, and for a split second Prue wanted to giggle.

They came into the room, and Piper quickly took charge listening to what Prue wanted but otherwise commanding the situation.

She helped Prue as the contractions became more and more unbearable, while Phoebe was mostly there for moral support.

Andy and Leo anxiously waited in the doorway, occasionally peeking into the room to see how things were progressing.

It felt like it had taken so long to get to this point, but finally Prue was ready to push.

And thankfully Piper followed Prue’s lead on what needed to happen. 

The first baby was born after thirty minutes, in the most intense and awkward situation of Prue’s life.

It was quickly handed off to Phoebe, who finally had an excuse to leave the immediate area.

Looking five times paler than usual, she took the baby into Prue’s bathroom to clean it off.

The exhaustion was unlike anything Prue had ever felt, and she was fairly certain she had cried more today than she had in her whole life.

The second baby came much easier, after only another three minutes.

And much to Prue’s relief, it was finally over. Every inch of her body from her head to her toes hurt, but she was unbelievably happy.

Phoebe brought the first baby back in, as Piper cleaned off the second. They then handed them over to the very eager new mom.

Andy carefully stepped back into the room, patting a very shell shocked Phoebe on the back.

“You look worse than she does,” Phoebe only nodded for a moment before turning the most serious look on him. 

“I never want to go through that, or see her like that again… Piper either!” With that, she shot a warning glare at Leo before turning her attention back to her oldest sister.

Andy walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in he kissed his wife before glancing down at the two beautiful babies she held.

“So?” They had decided not to find out the gender, and he had been impatiently waiting for months.

Prue smirked only slightly, as she glanced down at them, “So, you and Leo are still outnumbered, both girls.”

Leo playfully groaned and Andy only smiled, “There’s always next time.”

Prue’s eyes quickly filled with a murderous look as she turned to Andy, “You think I’m doing this again!? You’re either crazy, or very optimistic.”

Looking down at her daughters though, Prue knew she certainly would do it all again if that’s what they both decided they really wanted.

She already loved them so much, it was indescribable, almost enough to erase the thirty-seven hours of labor… Almost.

“Oh, I’m very optimistic, just by the way you’re looking at them.” Prue nodded a bit, knowing exactly what he meant.

Piper chose that moment to speak, as she had been waiting rather impatiently for the names for a while now.

“So, do they have names or do we just call them Thing 1 and Thing 2?”

Prue could only laugh for a moment, as she gazed down at the sleepy little faces.

“The one on the left, is Pria Victoria,” no one was more shocked than Phoebe at the choice of middle name.

The two locked eyes for a moment, and Prue just nodded in agreement with Phoebe’s thoughts.

“And that makes this cutie, Parker Darlene.” Prue smiled up at Andy, as she offered up little Parker to her daddy.

He took her, carefully keeping her close to his chest as Prue watched the lovely moment unfolding she smiled softly.

Today had been, one of the greatest days of her life, and she still couldn't believe she had these two little people to love and protect now.

At that moment, Pria opened her eyes and Prue gasped softly. Andy’s eyes, copied perfectly onto this little face.

And they were certainly stealing every bit of her heart, her two beautiful girls.

They were everything she never knew she had always wanted, and they were perfect.

“So are you excited to see what their powers are?” Prue shook her head, as she smiled softly.

“Excited… Terrified, I have no idea what we’ve gotten ourselves into.”

Prue thought back to all those months ago, when Andy had first appeared to her in the kitchen.

She never imagined their life getting to this point, but… Part two of Andy’s wish was finally complete.

And so was Prue, she had never realized that Andy, her daughters were missing pieces of herself.

Of her very soul, but life sure had shown her, and she was loving every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: And, this finally completes Part 4 and final of the PruexAndy one-shot series! I hope you guys love this, as much as I’ve loved writing it, and a huge thank you to didemi as she helped me come up with the opening for this last piece. I’ll begin working on the full length version, and the four sisters story here soon. In the mean time, enjoy! Love ya, ~Jaded}


End file.
